Forbidden Love (San x Frisk)
by Nashi012704
Summary: A human fell down into the underground and meets Chara who wants to control her but Sans the skeleton won't let that happen. Who will succeed, Sans or Chara? Find out in Forbidden Love (Sans x Frisk).
1. Chapter One: The Fall

_**Chapter One: The Fall**_

 **A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Undertale**

 **Hi guys this is a new story based off of the game undertale and I hope you like it.**

 **Frisk is 13 and so is Chara. Sans is 130 which basically means he's 13 in human years. Papyrus is 160 and toriel is 170 aka 17. Undyne is also 170. Mettaton is a girl. Alphys is 160.**

* * *

(Frisk's POV)

Today I'm going to climb Mt. Ebott. I know that whoever climbs it never comes back, that's the whole entire reason I'm climbing this mountain, because I don't care if I ever come back or if I even die.

My parents died when I was three and none of my family members wanted to take me in because they said that I was a weakling who should have never even been born. And because of that all the kids at the orphanage bully me, I have no friends at all, I never have had friends and probably never will. So that's why I'm climbing , because I'm tired of being bullied and shamed.

I snuck out of the orphanage around 3:00 in the morning with a backpack on. I decided to wear a simple blue t-shirt with two purple stripes and some shorts, the same outfit I have been wearing for 10 years!

I walked for hours wondering what is going to happen, will I die or will I find out that that legend was just a myth. Then I finally got to the foot of the mountain and I started to climb it and when I finally climbed to the top of it I saw the sunrise, it was like a fairy tale. But then all of a sudden I fell in the mountain, I thought I was going to die but then again what did I have to live for.

Then I fell on a patch of flowers that broke my fall, but I got a deep cut from a rock on the mountain while I was falling so I ripped a piece of cloth off of the bottom of my shirt and tied it around my arm to stop the bleeding.

After I stopped the bleeding I got up and I started to walk around. Then I saw a flower had a face! And then it started talking!

"Howdy I'm flowy, flowy the flower, you're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly you must be confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Said the creepy talking flower. Then it started explaining the underground and how it works down here, although it all felt like a lie, but I listened anyway.

Then all of a sudden I saw my heart come out of my chest but I felt no pain, it was so weird."See that heart?" Asked the flower, then I noded. "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Said flowey. Then I started to move my hand around and my soul started to move with it.

"Your soul starts of weak, but can grow strong if you earn a lot of LV. What does LV stand for, well love of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you!" Flowey said in a cheerful way.

Then a bunch of white petals came out of nowhere. "Down here love is spread through...little white…friendliness petals." Flowey said, continuing to explain the underground. 'Friendliness petals?' I thought.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Said flowey with a cheerful smile. Then I moved my soul to catch all of the friendliness petals, but instead of love I got injured, my hp was at 1, I was about to die! It didn't really matter I mean no one would care, right? So what's the point in living.

Flowey had an evil smile on his face. " **You idiot…. in this world it's killed or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?! Now** **DIE** **."**

 **~To be** **continued**


	2. Chapter Two: The Ruins

Chapter Two: The Ruins

(Frisk's POV)

I was near death, with scratches all over me and pedals were all around my soul, I could die at any moment. But as luck would have it, a fireball hit flowey and he was gone. Then a goat looking monster came out of the shadows. She was wearing a purple dress with a weird design on it, that I felt like I've seen before but I don't know where.

"what a terrible creature, to hurt such a poor and innocent youth. No worries my child I will help you. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I come by here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in years. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said as she grabbed my hand and we started to walk. "What is your name my child?" Toriel asked. "My name is Frisk," I responded.

Toriel guided me through many puzzles and taught me how to get through the ruins. Then we finally reached her home, her house was a dark shade of purple. Then I saw something glowing in the grass, I wanted to go and check it out, but I didn't.

She showed me around after she treated my injuries, there were so many hallways. The kitchen was yellow and had beautiful tiles. Then there was a room where you just relaxed, it had a comfy chair next to a fireplace and two book cases that were next to the fireplace. Then she walked me down a hallway, the walls were a dark yellow, and had two mirrors with small tables under them.

Toriel opened the door to a room that was painted red, with a little pink bed and had stuffed animals next to it. There was a night stand and a beautiful vanity. The floor was made out of wood and it had a closet.

"This will be your new room, if you want to stay, that is," said Toriel, hoping that I would stay. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me my child," Toriel said. Then I nodded my head and she walked away, heading to the kitchen.

After Toriel left I entered my room and looked around. When I opened the closet doors I saw a sweater that looked just like my shirt so I decided to put it on because my t-shirt was ripped and torn. Then I found some shorts, so I put them on. I was so exhausted that the moment my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep.

When I woke up there was a piece of pie in the middle of the room, and there was a sticky note on the plate, it said,

I made butterscotch cinnamon pie, I didn't know if you liked butterscotch or cinnamon so I decided to make a butterscotch cinnamon pie as a treat for you. I cut you a slice, I hope you enjoy it. Also I will be out for a bit.

-Toriel

After I ate the piece of pie I went outside and continued to look around. Then I noticed the stairs leading to the basement, so I started heading down them. There was a long dark hallway, I was scared, but I was also filled with determination so I continued down the creepy hallway. At the end of the hallway I saw a purple door with the same design that was on Toriel's dress.

I started to walk towards the door and it opened, on the other side was a forest full of snow. Then I walked into the forest and I saw the beautiful snow fall from the sky.

Afterwards I started to walk around and I accidentally stepped on a twig. Then a shadowy figure behind said, "Hey kiddo, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Sans

_**Chapter Three: Meeting Sans**_

(Frisk's POV)

Then a shadowy figure behind said, "Hey kiddo, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." So I did what any sane person would do and I started to run and I never looked back, until I came across a river so then I looked back and saw someone or something coming closer. So I backed up and then I ran and I jumped to get over the river, sadly I didn't make it. Fun fact, I can't swim.

I started to drown and my air supply was down to zero. I started to think ' hmm, what a fitting end for a weakling.' Then someone jumped in and saved me! Of course right away I started to spit out water, trying to breathe.

"Gee kiddo, you sure are reckless." said the shadowy figure. Then I turned around and saw a skeleton! I was about to run away again, but then my soul came out of my body, but it was blue this time!

"Hey, um could you please put my soul back into my body and turn it back to its original color?" I asked. "Kiddo calm down, I just didn't want you to run off again. I really don't want to run after you again." He said as he got up.

(Sans POV)

Aww man I'm drenched, at least the kiddo is ok. " Fine I swear I won't run away," the human said, creeped out by seeing her own soul. So then I put her soul back into her body, which also turned it back to normal.

"So human, what's your name?" I asked her. "Wait you know I'm a human! But how!" the Kiddo said, scared and flustered, it was kind of cute actually. " No worries I don't want to capture anyone, unlike my brother Papyrus." I said, trying to re-ensure her."O-ok" she said nervously and scared, it was a bit adorable, some might even say a doorbell.

"So kiddo what's your name?" I asked, curious. "Oh right, I'm Frisk" she said as she got up, her legs were shaking. 'What a cute name,' I thought. "And I'm sans, sans the skeleton," I said holding my hand out for Frisk to shake. Once she shook my hand it started to make a farting noise and I started to laugh.

"Hahaha, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." I said with a big grin on my face. "Come on," I said as I motioned my hand forward and then I started to walk forward, but I stopped walking because the kiddo was still standing in the snow and she then fell.

"What's the hold up kiddo? You ok?" I asked, worried. "Ya it's just, I can't walk." She said in a sad tone. Then I noticed that she was covered in bandages, and there was blood coming from her arm!

"Frisk! You're bleeding!" I said extremely worried.

(Frisk's POV)

After sans said that my arm was bleeding I looked back at my arm and it was bad. The wound reopened and I couldn't even feel my legs or anything for that matter. My whole entire body was numb!

"Here I'll carry you," said sans as he walked over to me. "O-ok," I said. Then sans picked me up bridal style. 'This is so embarrassing,' I thought as I started blushing.

(Sans POV)

Wow! She was a lot lighter than I thought. Then Frisk started to black out so I looked at her HP level, it was at two! I had to hurry home or else she could die!

~To be continued~


End file.
